More than Just the Blues
by Shining Reira
Summary: *Chapter Six* JULIAxSPIKE Three years before their deaths, Julia and Spike's new found affections for one another turn their worlds upside down and into a chaotic hell.
1. Chapter One

_More than Just the Blues_

By: ChibiJupiter

A/N: Hey! This is my first ever Cowboy Bebop fic so please...tell me what you think! I'm open to ideas so please do tell! The title of this fic came from my buddy; who was using it for his own Bebop fic but decided he wanted me to have it instead. It takes place a few years before the series begins. It's a JULIAxSPIKE. Just thought I'd warn you. ^^; Also, it switches each chapter to a different POV; either Julia or Spike.

Oi! Just a little more info you didn't really need to know...Cowboy Bebop never has and never will belong to me. It shall always be property of Hijime Yatate and Sunrise and all those other great people. ^^ It shall never in a million years belong to me.

_Chapter One_

_~*~Julia's POV~*~_

_          I don't know what it is about you. Your eyes, so dark, so knowing, so different, or your hair, different in color and texture. No, it can't be either of those. It must be your voice. A little mysterious, yet I don't think anyone could be as mysterious as you could. When I'm around you I feel safe. Your name on my lips feels like a prayer, yet deep within it feels like a sin. Why does it feel so wrong to love you? I love you, yet something is holding me back, away from you._

_          Spike...why do I care so much?_

          It was raining that night when I found you outside my door. The rain was mixing with blood as it trickled down your face...

          "Oh my God!" Honey hair, dried and perfectly done, came loose in the rain and wind. The woman stopped by the body of a tall man; face in the pavement, eyes hidden. His hair was a dark green, not one you would normally see, in the little light she had. She turned the body over to see the man's face, which was badly injured, blood quickly running down it. "Can you hear me?" She asked repeatedly; her turquoise eyes filled with concern. _He looks familiar. But how?_ The thought than hit her. "Spike! God, Spike can you hear me?" She looked around. She didn't dare leave him alone, but she needed help as well.

          "Julia?" His voice was barely audible yet she could tell it was shaken.

          "Spike!" She knelt down beside him, her hands placed upon his shoulders. "Can you get up?"

          "No," he stated. Julia again looked up and down the street. There was not a soul on the road that could help her.

          "Spike, I'm going to help you up to my apartment. I need you to try and walk, just a little." She barely knew him, but she felt as though she had known him forever. She placed her arm around him and began to slowly go up the steps.

           She opened the door to her apartment and laid him on her bed. She pulled off his jacket, then her own, before running to the bathroom to retrieve medical supplies and towels to clean him with.

          When she returned, he had passed out once again. She removed his tie and shirt before she began to clean his face and chest; blood began to run down his chest again as she washed his face. "Spike," she tried talking to him, believing he was still awake. "What happened?" _How come you make my heart pace? _She questioned herself. _I don't love you. At least, I don't believe so. _She began to wrap him in bandages, her hands running them across his chest. _Am I enjoying this?_ She looked away from him then and as she turned to get another towel, the heat of blush filled her cheeks.         

          She slowly continued to bandage him until her phone rang. She placed her hands around the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

          "Julia, is everything alright? You didn't meet me, so I was getting worried." Vicious' voice came from the other end, and somehow, didn't sound so cold. More concerned.

          _Shit, I totally forgot about that date._ "Vicious, I'm so sorry. I was sick so I went to bed and I forgot to call you." She looked over at Spike questioned whether or not the tell Vicious he was there. _No, then he'll get suspicious. _"I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly hung up the phone and turned back to Spike. She frowned at the sight she saw. The bandages she had placed on him only minutes before had already become extremely damp with blood.

          She continued to bandage him until she believed he was covered enough. She then, more carried than led, him to her couch. She placed him there, and made sure he was not going to fall off.

          After she placed Spike onto her couch, she looked over at her bed. Rose-colored sheets stain with deep crimson blood was all she saw. She removed the sheets from her bed, as well as Spike's bloody clothing, and carried them to the sink. She began to run ice-cold water over them and slowly the blood was carried off the cloth. Running between her fingers and then, traveling down the drain.

          Late that some night, Julia sat in a chair placed by the couch as she kept and eye on Spike, as she read and hummed to herself silently.

          "Just like that," Spike murmured.

          Julia stopped as she walked closer to Spike. "Are you awake?" She asked.

          "Julia, just like that, sing for me please."

          Julia bent on her knees next to him and smiled. "Singing, is that what you call it? It's more like humming to me." He smiled slightly.

          "So? Singing, humming, it's all the same shit right? Has to do with music don't it?"

          Again she smiled. "I suppose you're right Spike," She stated before she began to hum once again.

          "Ah, music to my sore ears. Better than a bunch of screaming, I can say that much."

          She stopped suddenly. "What happened anyway?" Her smile faded as she continued. "You were, actually still are, pretty severely injured."

          "Let's just not talk about it OK? I'd rather not."

          "OK. Well, now that you're awake," she rose, "I'm going to bed. I'll change your bandages again in the morning." She opened her closet door as she passed and tossed a few sheets into her room before she brought a pillow and blanket over to Spike. She placed them on the floor in front of the couch.

          "Julia," he spoke her name and she stopped as she had begun to enter her room. "Why did you do this?" Spike's voice has changed. No longer shaken, it was filled with sincerity, trust.

          "I couldn't just leave you there. Who knows what _anyone_ would do to you in this neighborhood. Besides, you're good friends with Vicious." _It's neither of those reasons. It's because I love you. What did I just say? I don't love you. I love Vicious._

          "Well, I thank you just the same. I'll be sure to tell Vicious how nice you are. I'm sure he'll like that." He winked. "Well, I'll see you in the morning." 

          He began to try and reach the blanket at the side of the couch, before Julia bit her lip and turned back to help him. "Sorry, I forgot." She ran over to his side, she placed the blanket over his body and the pillow under his head. "That better?" She asked.

          "Sure is. Thanks Julia." He smirked as she turned into her room. "Hey, aren't you going to be lonely in there by yourself?"

          "Spike, I live in the house alone, 24/7. I'll be fine. But thanks for the offer."

          "Offer? How did you-" she had shut the door before he had a chance to finish.

          _I don't understand this! I don't want him to leave me. I know that he will, that he'll have to though. And, I know that I can't love him, because I love someone else. Vicious. Because of Vicious, I can never be with Spike._ She sighed heavily as she leaned against the door. She eased it open a bit to see Spike. He was still lying on the couch; his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. "He's already asleep." She walked out and kneeled beside the couch. "Good night Spike," she whispered as she placed a kiss on his forehead, which, amazingly, was not bandaged. "I love you, I really do."


	2. Chapter Two

_More than Just the Blues_

By: ChibiJupiter

A/N: Hey! This is my first ever Cowboy Bebop fic so please...tell me what you think! I'm open to ideas so please do tell! The title of this fic came from my buddy; who was using it for his own Bebop fic but decided he wanted me to have it instead. It takes place a few years before the series begins. It's a JULIAxSPIKE. Just thought I'd warn you. ^^; Also, it switches each chapter to a different POV; either Julia or Spike.

Oi! Just a little more info you didn't really need to know...Cowboy Bebop never has and never will belong to me. It shall always be property of Hijime Yatate and Sunrise and all those other great people. ^^ It shall never in a million years belong to me.

This chapter is a flashback…just to inform you all.

Chapter 2 

_~*~Spike's POV~*~_

_          Julia, that name, that sweet, sweet name is the only name I want to hear. I want to leave and run away with you. Just you, only you, and leave the syndicate behind. Leave Vicious and everyone else. Just you and me. God, why must Vicious also love the only women I want to love? Has Fate dealt me the wrong hand? But, if life's a game of cards, I could still fix_ _this damned fate. Julia, your eyes, your hair, your body, everything about you is amazing. I want you. No one but you, for the rest of my life._

_          I love you Julia…_

          When I first saw you at the bar, my heart paced. Not like 'puppy love' paced. More like a lover's paced…

          "Hey Spike! Over here!" A young man at the bar raised his hand above his head as he beckoned his friends to come closer.

          The green haired man named Spike walked toward the bar as he waved. "Yo, how have you been? Haven't seen you for awhile now Mike."

          "Well, I've been doing ok. What about you?"

          "Same." Spike called for the bartender's attention. "I want a bloody Mary." The bartender nodded then headed on his way.

          "There's a pool table open. How about after you get your drink, we go play a game or two? You know, just incase you want a rematch when I kick your ass."

          "Funny Mike," Spike stated as he lit a cigarette. "Want one?" Mike shook his head.

          "I've got my own." Mike smiled as he pulled out a box and lit one for himself.

          The bartender then came back and placed the drink in front of Spike. He grabbed it and then placed the money on the counter, then followed Mike.

          "How's this sound? Loser buys next round of drinks."

          Spike then smiled. "Sounds good to me Mike. Just do me a favor. Don't cry when you lose." Both laughed and Spike grabbed the sticks as Mike set up the table.

          Games went by and there wasn't a winner; either because of games being determined unfair or tied. Empty beer bottles lined the table beside them, along with an ashtray.

          "Final game. Whoever wins, buys all those." Spike pointed to the empty beer bottles.

          "Sure thing. I'll set this one up." Mike began to set up the table as he finished his sentence.

          Spike nodded as he lit another cigarette and placed it in his mouth. "So," he started, but suddenly stopped as he saw a young woman turn and look him in the eye. Her eyes were haunting and he went breathless. _Oh my God. She is gorgeous._ He stood there and gawked; the cigarette in his hand dropped to the floor, but he didn't notice, nor did he care. She laughed at him as she turned back to the pool game she was at.

          "Mike, who is that?"

          "Who? Her?" He pointed to the woman and Spike nodded. "That's Julia, Vicious' girlfriend. You didn't know that?"

          "No, I didn't." Vicious spotted Spike then and walked over, hand in hand with Julia.

"Spike," Vicious smiled. "Meet Julia. She is also a member of the syndicate." 

"Hello Spike. I saw that you lost your cigarette. Would you like another?" Julia smiled at Spike and Mike muffled a laugh.

          _Keep your damn mouth shut Mike. _"Ah, no thanks. I have more," Spike muttered as he looked down at the floor. As hard as he tried, he couldn't look her in the eye.

          Vicious laughed. "Look at her when you talk. That way she can actually hear you," Vicious whispered into his friend's ear.

          Spike nodded. "Where did you pick up a pretty thing like that?"

          "Where else but here? She's not bad either, if you catch my drift."

          "Oh, I get it. I wouldn't think otherwise by the looks of her." Spike looked over at Mike who was drowning down yet another beer. "Jeez man, how many are you going to drink?"

          "As many as I want; since you're paying."

          "If you'll excuse me Vicious, I have to kick Mike's ass so he can pay for all those." Spike pointed to the table as he walked back.

          Vicious laughed once again. Something that seemed very unusual to Spike. "I see. I'll see you around then, Spike." He turned.

          "It was nice meeting you Spike. I hope I'll see you again sometime." She smiled and headed in the same direction as Vicious.

          "Yeah, I hope we meet again as well," Spike stated; this time his head was up and their eyes met.

          "I think you have a thing for her. I thought you hated love, and women for that matter," Mike remarked.

          "One, I don't hate women and two; I do _not_ have a 'thing', as you so call it, for Julia!" Spike pounded his fist on the table and almost half the bottles fell over.

          "It's obvious. Just don't let Vicious know. He'd kill you in a heartbeat. He's wicked protective of her." Mike smiled as Spike's eyes narrowed.

          "You'd better not tell him. I mean, of course, you'd better not tell if I did care for-" He sighed. "Shit. No use hiding it. Damn." He leaned against the wall, his cigarette hanging from his mouth.

          "Your move buddy." Mike motioned to the table.

          "Perfect." Spike picked up his stick and hit the ball; placing three balls in separate holes.

          "Lucky shot," Mike muttered. "Now it's my turn." He shot himself and missed.

          The game continued on this way; Spike making his shots and Mike missing his. The final shot was aimed and Spike won.

          "Fuck you Spike. Why the hell did you have to drink so much? I don't think I have enough money for all this." Mike continued to bitch as he handed the bartender the money, waiting after for the change.

          "You drank the same amount as me pal. Don't even begin to head down that road." Spike grabbed his head. "I can tell now I'm going to have a huge hangover."

          "I'll see you around then, Spike?"

          "Yeah, I'll see you." _You'd better not tell a soul Mike. No one._  


	3. Chapter Three

More than Just the Blues

By: ChibiJupiter

A/N: Hey! This is my first ever Cowboy Bebop fic so please...tell me what you think! I'm open to ideas so please do tell! The title of this fic came from my buddy; who was using it for his own Bebop fic but decided he wanted me to have it instead. It takes place a few years before the series begins. It's a JULIAxSPIKE. Just thought I'd warn you. ^^; Also, it switches each chapter to a different POV; either Julia or Spike.

Oi! Just a little more info you didn't really need to know...Cowboy Bebop never has and never will belong to me. It shall always be property of Hajime Yadate and Sunrise and all those other great people. ^^ It shall never in a million years belong to me.

Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I have had it finished, just because of all the problems we've been having…it hasn't gotten up. But, here it is!

Chapter Three 

_~*~Julia's POV~*~_

Since you left me, you've been in my heart. All I think about is you. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Vicious' girlfriend. My mind wanders from him to you when I am with him! Why? You've bewitched me Spike. Damn your eyes and damn your soul! Why must my heart be torn? God, why did you choose my heart to be playing games with others?

          The doorbell rang and she opened the door, to be greeted with the same man she had found outside only three days prior. "Spike? What are you doing here?" Her voice was filled with tenderness, not anger.

          "What a nice way to greet someone." Spike entered, his long tan-trench coat tossed over one shoulder. "I came to thank you. You saved my life. I would have been dead if you hadn't found me and took me in."

          "Oh," Julia stated. "Sit down. I'll get something to drink. Anything particular you'd like?"

          "Got any alcohol?" Spike's eyes glinted with life.

          "What the hell do you think?" Julia shouted from the kitchen. "What do you want?"

          "Just a beer will be fine." He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Hope you don't mind if I smoke."

          "Not are all." She returned to find him lighting a cigarette. "Here." She placed an open bottle in front of him. She sat down beside him and opened her drink.

          "So," he stated, his cigarette hanging from his mouth. "How's everything with Vicious?"

          "Excuse me?" Her eyes went wide as she slammed her drink on the table.

          "I asked you how your relationship with Vicious was going."

          "It's none of your business Spike. And if it were," she paused as she took a sip, "I still wouldn't tell you."

          'You know that if anything goes wrong, you can turn to me; right?"

          She stopped what she was doing and looked at him, expecting a joking face but saw none. His face was solemn and full of concern. "Do you mean that Spike?"

          "Yeah, I do." He stood as he put out his cigarette.

          "Where are you going? You just got here. Spike?" Julia watched as Spike grabbed the bottle and placed his jacket around his body.

          "I have some work to do. I'll see you." Spike waved as he shut the door.

          It looks like rain. And as the rain began to fall, Julia sighed and looked out the window, watching Spike leave; walking alone in the rain.

          "Vicious, what happened to him?" Julia looked at Vicious, whose eyes were hardened and cold.

          "I don't know. He was heading to his apartment and got into a fight with someone on the street."

          "How is he?"

          "I believe he's fine. By the sounds of what Mike said, it wasn't that severe. Just a little beat up, that's all. Mike said he went home afterward," Vicious stated.

          "That's a relief. Where are you going?" Julia followed Vicious to the door. "Vicious?"

          "I'm going to go and see if I can find him. Check if he's at his house, or out and about. I'll see you later." Vicious stopped at the door and waited for Julia to join him. He placed a kiss on her cheek before he opened the door.

          "Good bye," she stated as he shut the door behind him. He was leaving me, Vicious. All she wanted to do was open the window and shout this to him. Julia collapsed onto her couch. "God, I need a drink." Her glance moved from the ceiling to the table, where she saw her drink from earlier; reminding her of none other than Spike. "Oh, screw it." She stood, grabbing her jacket and keys. She slammed the door as she left, placing her jacket around herself. Julia locked the door before she continued down the narrow hallway of her apartment building. She stepped outside and as she did, felt the rain hitting her face. It ran down her coat steadily as she walked.

          "Hey, where are you going in this weather?" Spike's warm voice made her heart pace and her feet stop in place. She turned.

          "What are you doing here? Vicious is looking for you." She hid her emotions well, frowning at Spike, although she didn't want to.

          "Everything's ok. I already saw him down the street a ways. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He smiled. "So, what are you doing?"

          "Shopping." She pushed him aside, eying her car and heading towards it. She didn't like denying him, yet she had to. I don't want to do this Spike. I really don't. You don't know how hard it is.

          "Something is wrong Julia, I can tell, you're hiding something. You can tell me." He grasped her right shoulder. "Julia."

          "Nothing is wrong Spike. Nothing." She walked away from his glance and touch. "I'll see you around." She continued to walk away from him until she reached her car. She got inside. "Good bye, Spike."

          "Julia, please. Wait." Spike was outside her car. He bent down the open window, begging to her. "Please, just let me talk."

          "No, I said it before and I'll say it again. Nothing is wrong. I don't know why you insist on getting something out of me that doesn't exist!" Julia shouted as she started her car. "Nothing has been wrong. And nothing, I repeat, nothing will ever be wrong!" She said nothing more and began to drive off; leaving Spike standing alone, hands deep inside his trench coat pockets. Alone in the rain.

          Julia looked into her rear-view mirror as she drove away. None other than Spike caught her attention. Why is he standing there? Why doesn't he leave already? "God-damn it Spike. You don't give up do you? I don't love you. I love-" She stopped. I don't even know whom I love. She kept her eyes on the road then; not letting her heart drag her mind back into thoughts of the brown eyed, green haired man whom had stole her heart away from another. 

          She pulled to a halt in front of a small shop. Magazines as well as bottles of various different types of alcohol lined the walls inside the building. She stepped out of the car and looked in the window before opening the door. "Annie? Are you here Annie?"

          "Julia, I'm over here. What are you doing here? Shopping for a drink?" Annie smiled as Julia pulled a stool up to the side of the counter.

          "No, I wanted to talk; if that's alright with you." Julia hesitated before sitting.

          "Sure, sit down." Relieved, Julia sat. "Now, what do you want to talk about?" Annie shined a smile and Julia couldn't get herself to return the face.

          "It's Vicious. I'm not sure if I actually love him anymore. I met this other man and…God Annie, I don't know who I love." Julia felt the formation of tears in her eyes and she looked away.

          "Here, have a drink." Annie poured a drink for herself then pulled another cup out for Julia, pouring the alcohol into it. "Now, what about this man? Who is it?"

          "I don't think I should tell you. I just don't understand. I love Vicious, and yet, I love that other man as well. Annie, what the hell should I do?"

          "Does this other man know that you care for him?"

          "Not yet." Julia sighed. "I can't tell him. Vicious will hurt him. I just know it."

          "You can't dwell on the past Julia. If you don't love Vicious, tell him that and leave him. That way you can be with that other man. Julia, tell Spike that you love him. It's the only way to happiness."

          "Annie! How the fuck did you know that it was Spike?"

          "Logic."

          Julia said nothing, yet a small grin crawled upon her face. "You're right Annie. Thank you."


	4. Chapter Four

More than Just the Blues

By: ChibiJupiter

A/N: Hey! This is my first ever Cowboy Bebop fic so please...tell me what you think! I'm open to ideas so please do tell! The title of this fic came from my buddy; who was using it for his own Bebop fic but decided he wanted me to have it instead. It takes place a few years before the series begins. It's a JULIAxSPIKE. Just thought I'd warn you. ^^; Also, it switches each chapter to a different POV; either Julia or Spike.

Oi! Just a little more info you didn't really need to know...Cowboy Bebop never has and never will belong to me. It shall always be property of Hajime Yadate and Sunrise and all those other great people. ^^ It shall never in a million years belong to me.

Again, I'm sorry about the delay in posting. I've been at singing camp for the past week. I had planned on getting it posted before camp…but, I didn't. ^-^ Well, here it is now!

Chapter Four

~*~Spike's POV~*~

          You left me standing alone in the rain. Something is wrong Julia and I am determined to find out what it is. I love you more than anything. More than anyone I have ever known. I don't understand why though. I don't feel that you love me in return. Why must I have these affections towards you? Let's just run away Julia. Run away with me. Brinde a la rosa y hombre que no vive. I heard that in some Spanish movie. It means something like, drink to the rose and the man that doesn't live. It fits us, you being the rose and I being the man that doesn't live. Because I don't live, I can't live without you.

          "Julia," he whispered as he stood there, rain running down his face and jacket. He watched as she departed and drove down the street. "Damn," he cursed. He leaned against the wall of her apartment, lighted a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

          "Something is wrong. I know it is. But, you'll tell me at some point, won't you? It has to do with Vicious." He sighed. I have a feeling that she is avoiding him, and me. Is there something she doesn't want us to know?

          Spike opened the door to his small apartment building and threw his jacket onto the couch, before putting out his cigarette. He sat on the couch, his thoughts dragging him back to Julia. "She seemed happy, at first, to see me. Then she turned as if she realized she was about to tell a secret." He reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

          "Just stay with me."

          "I can't…"

          "Then runaway with me. Then, no one will know. We can love each other and no one can stop us."

          "John, he will find us. There's nowhere we can go without him finding us."

          "Shelly, we'll find a way."

          "We'll never-"

          Changing the channel, Spike cursed. "Damn soap operas. All they ever talk about is love. There's no such thing as true love in life. I've proved that already." He laid back, his head hanging over the edge of the couch. He stopped changing the channels when he heard unfamiliar words being uttered from the television.

          "Brinde a la rosa y hombre que no vive."

          "Yeah, ok. Now, what the fuck does it mean?" He stared angrily at the screen before a caption popped up, reading:

          "Drink to the rose and the man that doesn't live."

          "Well, we all know which one I am." Spike sighed. "I have the worst headache. I need a drink." He went to his refrigerator and removed a beer before he continued onto his bathroom. From there, he retrieved, from a large bottle, two aspirin. He took a drink from the beer before swallowing the pills, putting them down with a small glass of water.

          He closed his bathroom door and entered his bedroom. Dirty clothes hung out of a basket while old papers and magazines made a carpet on the hardwood floor. He removed his shirt and lay down on his bed; one hand gripping his head, the other wrapped around the bottle.

          He was asleep before she arrived at his door. He awoke as he heard a soft knock on the door. "Hello?" he said, sleepily as he opened the door. "Julia? What are-?"

          "I came to apologize. You know, about earlier. I was so mean, you only wanted to figure out what was wrong." She smiled. "So, do you forgive me?"

          He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, let me get something on. You can sit there." He pointed to the couch. "I'll be right back."

          "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in bed. I'll just come back some other time." Julia blushed. "Good bye." She waved as she shut the door behind her.

          "Good bye." He frowned slightly. Shortly thereafter, his phone rang. He looked at the number before he picked up the phone. "Vicious, what the hell do you want? I have the worst fucking hangover and I'm tired."

          "Have you seen Julia? I called her place and no one answered."

          "She's probably at the bar or something. I haven't seen her." Spike hated lying to his closest friend, but he also knew that if he told the truth, there would be trouble.

          "Oh, alright. Thank you Spike." Vicious hung up the phone and Spike mimicked.

          "The only reason I seem to back away is because of him." He sighed. "I'm far to loyal. If it was anyone else's girl, I wouldn't give a damn."

          No matter how much I want to deny it, my life is a fucking soap opera. He sighed. "This is ridiculous. I'm going back to bed." Spike held his head. "After I take another aspirin."

          He awoke once again that night, swearing he had heard her voice. "Julia?" He called out to her. He got out of his bed and walked into the room he called his living room. A punching bag hung from the ceiling and weights lined the walls. A small two-person couch sat in the middle and a tiny table was placed in front of it, only occupied by a few empty bottles, some old magazines and an ashtray.

          He sat on his couch. "Spike, you're going insane. Stop thinking about her before you go mad." He sighed.

But you can't. You know that you can't. She's imprinted in your soul Spike. You have two choices. You could hurt her and yourself, or you could break your trust with Vicious for her. Either way, you're screwed.

           "I hate it when I talk to myself." He walked over to his bathroom and looked into the mirror. Two different colored eyes looked back at him. "I know what I should do. But, it's not right." 


	5. Chapter Five

More than Just the Blues

By: ChibiJupiter

A/N: Hey! This is my first ever Cowboy Bebop fic so please...tell me what you think! I'm open to ideas so please do tell! The title of this fic came from my buddy; who was using it for his own Bebop fic but decided he wanted me to have it instead. It takes place a few years before the series begins. It's a JULIAxSPIKE. Just thought I'd warn you. ^^; Also, it switches each chapter to a different POV; either Julia or Spike.

Oi! Just a little more info you didn't really need to know...Cowboy Bebop never has and never will belong to me. It shall always be property of Hajime Yadate and Sunrise and all those other great people. ^^ It shall never in a million years belong to me.

Here is chapter five. Yup, that's all I have to say. ^-^

Chapter Five

~*~Julia's POV~*~

          You haunt me. That's all you do Spike. I love you so deeply. Yet, I know that I can't love you. If Vicious found out he would kill you, tear you limb from limb while I watched. I love you too much to let that happen. Why must it be this way? So difficult to let my feelings show? Why do you love me?

          The shower ran and slowly, she stepped in. The water ran down her body as she stood there, feeling the water droplets warm her soul. Free me God. Free me from this hell. "I can't live this way anymore. I can't stand to choose between these men. Why must both of them love me equally; and I love them as well?"

          She heard her door open and she cursed. "Dammit." She shouted as she turned off the shower. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her hair before she wrapped another around her body. "Hello?" she asked, stepping into her living room. She saw someone sitting on her couch and they turned.

          "Julia," Vicious stated, his eyes warm with life, something Julia found quite unusual. "How are you darling? I haven't heard from you in quite some time. Is everything alright?" He stood and handed Julia a bouquet of roses. He smiled, not fully, but still a smile. She mimicked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

          "I'm fine. Everything is fine." She sighed as she entered her bedroom and he followed. "I can't have privacy?" She laughed as he shook his head. "So, how have you been?"

          "As well as a man can be I suppose. Would you like to go out tonight? I'm not doing anything." 

          She looked up at him. "Sure," she said, pulling a shirt on over her head. "Where do you want to go?" She asked, removing the towel from her hair and shaking her head wildly. She began to brush her hair and Vicious removed the brush from her hand and began to brush it himself; another quite unusual act.

          "I don't know. Possibly just dinner. But if you wanted, we could go to the bar after."   

          Just pray that Spike isn't there. Julia adjusted her collar, placing a thin gold chain around her neck.

          "Julia, you can't where a plain chain like that." He removed the chain and placed something on it; then replaced it. "I'll be back around seven." He turned her head and raised it before he kissed her. "Good bye Julia."

          "Vicious, wait. You haven't been here very long. Stay awhile. It's five. We could just go now." She fingered the pendant on the chain. In the mirror she noticed it was gold, like the chain, with a tiny burgundy jewel inside.

          "I have things to do before we go. I promise I'll be back at seven." He made his way to the door and didn't utter another word as he left.

          The couple entered the bar, laughing whole-heartedly. She turned her head and sited two men. Two familiar men. Spike. No, he's not here. My eyes are deceiving me.

          "Vicious, Julia! Hey, come on over here. There's a couple of stools open." Mike had his hand raised above his head. Spike's arms were crossed, his head resting upon them when he was startled by his friend's shouts.

          "Julia…" He pulled Mike's hand down. "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

           "Hey, she's with Vicious." Vicious and Julia made their way closer and Spike looked up at her. Julia looked down at the ground.

          Oh God. Why the hell did he have to be here? Her thoughts led her into a negative position, yet her heart felt like it was floating on thin air. "Hi Spike." She looked up at him and both looked at one another, smiling.

Julia placed a cigarette in the ashtray beside her bed as she sat up in her bed. "Fuck. I can't sleep." She reached for a magazine by her bed and flipped through it.  Damn. Spike, why the hell am I thinking of him? She turned on her side looking at the time. "It's two." She laid her head back on her pillow and waited. She was awake for the remainder of the morning.

She got up the following morning to the sound of a knock at her front door. She opened the door, clutching a bathrobe around her body, to find him.

"Spike!"

He laughed. "You seem happy," he said sarcastically. "Just wake up?"

"Yeah, I did." Julia looked at Spike. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to go out for a coffee or something."

Her smile faded as she looked into his eyes. Haunting eyes, that drew her farther away from reality. "I'd love to. Really I would. But," She paused searching for words. "I didn't get any sleep last night. I'm going back to bed. I'm sorry."

His eyes dropped to the floor. "Hey, it's not a problem. I was just checking." He turned on his heel and headed down the hall."

"Is anything wrong Spike?" She opened her door wider and followed him out into the hall.

"No, nothing." He took out a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it. "When you see Vicious, tell him I said hello ok?" He continued down the hall and opened the door to the stairs. His footsteps echoed heavily as he made his way down.

Spike, I'm so sorry it has to be this way. I really am. I would stay with you in a heartbeat if I knew that Vicious wouldn't hurt you. She turned as she made her way into her bedroom. She sat on her bed and sighed.


	6. Chapter Six

_More than Just the Blues_

By: ChibiJupiter

A/N: Hey! This is my first ever Cowboy Bebop fic so please...tell me what you think! I'm open to ideas so please do tell! The title of this fic came from my buddy; who was using it for his own Bebop fic but decided he wanted me to have it instead. It takes place a few years before the series begins. It's a JULIAxSPIKE. Just thought I'd warn you. ^^; Also, it switches each chapter to a different POV; either Julia or Spike.

Oi! Just a little more info you didn't really need to know...Cowboy Bebop never has and never will belong to me. It shall always be © by Hajime Yadate and Sunrise and all those other great people. ^^ It shall never in a million years belong to me.

Sorry about the delay. I've had the chapter done, but I didn't like it. I re-wrote it than lost it when my computer got a virus. Anyway, here's chapter six!

_Chapter Six_

_~*~Spike's POV~*~_

_          Why is my life a living hell? Shit, why doesn't someone just kill me now? I could care less. I don't give a damn anymore. And I never will give a damn ever again for the rest of my life. You're out of my reach. I can't be with you. Not now, not ever again. I love you and still, I hate you._

_          Seated in the hard café chair, Spike sipped his coffee. "Damn, why doesn't anything happen the way I want it to?" He placed his mug on the table, as he eyed a couple entering. Hand in hand, they began whispering into on another's ears. "Love, who needs it?" He lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. "Since when has love want to smack me in the face?" He stood as he finished his drink. He grabbed his coat off the back of the chair._

          Opening the door to his apartment, he sighed. "Why do I even bother to live anymore? I don't have anything to live for." His phone rang then and he let it be. 

          _"You've reached Spike. I'm not here. Leave a message after the tone." The machine beeped and a woman's voice spoke._

          "Spike. It's me. I wanted to see if you wanted to do something tonight. But-"

Julia's voice was cut off as Spike picked up his phone. "Hey."

"Spike! I'm sorry about earlier. I was just so tired. Vicious is out on a mission and I'm all alone. I need someone to talk to. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sat on his couch, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Do you know where he went?"

"No idea," He muttered. He felt odd talking to her. He felt as if her emotions for her had slipped away, like sand through a child's fingers.

"Do you mind if I came over? You don't seem alright…"

"I'm fine." He hung up the phone as he put out his cigarette, which was only half smoked.

_Did you just do what I think you just did? Did you refuse Julia? I thought you loved her._

"I do love her." He shook his head. "Damn! I'm talking to myself…_again!"_

Later on, Spike found himself leaning against Julia's apartment building. _Damn, I'm thinking of her. He headed up the stairs to her door. He hesitated before he knocked._

She opened the door. Her blonde hair was clinging to her face, wet from the shower. She was wearing only a bathrobe and her hands were gripping a brush and a wet towel.

"Spike. I thought…"

"I was the lonely one. I don't know why I refused your company." He smiled. "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." Julia moved and led Spike into her living room. "Wait in here and I'll be back."

Spike watched as the woman made her way into the bathroom. He seated himself in a chair by the corner as he heard the various noises coming from the bathroom. "So," Spike started, "how have you been lately?"

"Fine." She continued to talk but was drowned out by the sounds of the hairdryer. "And having no idea where Vicious is makes me worry more about him. You know what I mean?" She opened the door as she finished.

"Yeah. I can't believe he didn't tell you he was leaving."

"He told me he was leaving, just not where he was going or when he'd be back."  She shrugged. "It doesn't exactly seem like him." 

"So, do you just plan to hang around your small apartment all night?" Not realizing the meaning Julia would receive, he smiled.

"Are you asking me on a date Mr. Spiegel?" Julia exited her bathroom, fully dressed, her hair hanging loosely in a ponytail on the top of her head. 

"I didn't mean it like that. I-I…" He stuttered. "I never asked you if you wanted to go out. I just asked-"

"I think we both got different meanings from this. Besides, I don't think that you're the type to date a woman who is already dating." She fixed her hair and looked at Spike. "Want to go out for a drink?"


End file.
